


The Token

by vaderina



Series: Prompt Fills [14]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fae!Abernathy, M/M, Magical Creatures AU, Siren!Seraphina, Succubus!Queenie, Succubus!Tina, Vampire!percival, Werewolf!Newt, Werewolf!Theseus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: Based on this prompt: Au in which Graves gets accidentally turned into a vampire. And then realizes everyone around him has been a magical creature all along. The Goldsteins are succubi, the Scamanders werewolves, Seraphina is a Siren, and so on.





	The Token

“Well, this is awkward.” It was the first thing Percival heard when he regained consciousness. Everything hurt, he was thirsty and really really well and truly pissed off. The voice came closer and he was sniffed. If moving hadn’t hurt so much Percival would have lashed out and sunk his teeth into the offending neck. Which was a weird thought that brought him up short. Memories began to trickle back in. The case involving a vampire. Their careful approach. Abernathy’s sneeze. The awful scuffle. Teeth sinking into his neck even as someone screeched like a banshee. Then nothing but burning pain and now a maddening thirst and his mouth feeling too crowded.

Someone shoved something against his mouth. It was warmed by a charm rather than natural body warmth and tasted disgusting but somehow eased the thirst. Whoever it was stank of wet dog and Percival hissed to himself about it. They really needed a good scrub.

“Alright captain grumpy pants, save the meanness for those who deserve it,” it was another wet dog smelling idiot who sounded vaguely familiar.

“I shouldn’t even be surprised, should I?” That was almost definitely Seraphina but her voice sounded wrong. Too ethereal, it was a voice that called people to her with whispered promises that ended in death.

Percival cracked an eye open and was taken aback. Everything was sharper, he could somehow see more than ever before. The edges of his vision were just as sharp as the centre. And if he wasn’t mistaken he could not only see the flutter of pulses in necks but he could hear the soft thudding of hearts and the rush of blood which drew him in. The first neck he zeroed in on was slender, freckled and appealing until he drew a breath and the stench of wet dog repulsed him. Another neck, this one stubbly and also reeked of wet dog. A third neck, long and darker this time, the blood in it sang sweetly but it was a dangerous song, one that promised to drown him. His eyes alighted on another neck, this one nestled in golden curls, tempting in the most delicious of ways. The sweetness was only overpowered by the lust. Percival blinked. He looked away from all the necks and at the faces of people he knew. They stared at him with worry.

“Hello,” it was Newt who greeted him simply, head tilted a little to the side.”how are you feeling?”

“I’d feel a lot better if you didn’t stink so much of dog.” Percival grumbled and hissed when a tooth caught on his lip. His tongue ran over fangs in his mouth. Newt looked crushed at his reply but Percival didn’t have time to worry about his boyfriend. He had fangs. He craved blood. His vision was so much better, as was his sense of smell. The last of his memories were of sharp teeth sinking into his neck. Percival spun on his heels faster than he thought was possible and stared wide eyes at Seraphina.

“Why haven’t you put me down yet?” He all but growled at her. In response she just shrugged.

“I trust you to have it under control by the time the working week starts again.”

“This is lunacy! You can’t have me roaming the streets free as a vampire. You need to decapitate me, stake me through the heart, inject me with dead man’s blood and leave me to greet the sun one final time.”

“No need to such dramatics Percival,” Theseus clapped him on the shoulder and Percival gagged at the smell. “And that’s just simply rude. We don’t kick up a fuss about you reeking of garlic.”

“I don’t smell of garlic,” Percival grumbled petulantly even as he quickly sniffed himself.

“You can’t smell it but trust me, we can. Muggles got it all wrong, vampires aren’t repulsed by garlic, they smell of it,” Theseus replied but at least he’d taken his hand away.

“What is the meaning of this?” Percival asked as he eyed his friends. None of them felt completely human now that he watched.

“Oh honey,” Queenie sighed, “you have a lot to catch up on.”

That was the understatement of the century. Percival held his head in despair as his whole life was unravelled in the matter of minutes. Werewolves, sirens, succubi, faeries, imps, and banshees ran MACUSA.

“Is there anyone who is human?” He eventually cried out. Everyone around them shuffled their feet and looked at him bashfully.

“We had a token human,” Seraphina began, “but then he went and got himself turned into a vampire.”

\-----------------------

When Percival returns to work newly fanged and an official creature of the night he is pissed. Beyond angry, he is spitting venom livid and woe to those who cross his path. His ire doesn’t die down though, if anything the more he walks the halls of MACUSA the worse his mood spiral. There’s evidence everywhere of his token human status. The little bowl of mints Seraphina seemed to be so fond of for example. Every single time they met she would be sucking on one of those infernal things. Now thought, as a vampire he wasn’t quite so susceptible to her siren song and she no longer needed to hamper herself with a mouthful of sweets. Percival felt like he’d been betrayed as he remembers how often he’d get her a bag of sweets because he thought she likes them. To watch Seraphina spit out her mint with disgust once she realised he was almost immune had hurt.

Suddenly Tina’s behaviour made so much more sense. Percival had spent many nights up worrying about favouritism, inappropriate boss/subordinate relations even when he didn’t act on them. He didn’t always have feelings for Tina though. Sure she was very attractive but some days he’d just have a sudden want for her that was inexplicable. Those times Tina’s eyes would go wide and she’d duck out of the room with a flushed cheek. Percival spent countless hours worrying that she knew and was ashamed/scared he’d become the worst kind of predator. How Percival laughed when he realised that all along she, the succubus, had been the predator to his prey.

The little post-it notes around Abernathy’s desk suddenly made sense. Percival had always assumed the man was just a little eccentric about personal space and reminding others to be polite. There were notes and posters around him saying “just because you know doesn’t mean you can use it” and “a title doesn’t give you the right abuse”. Of course Abernathy just had to be a rebelling fae princling. One who didn’t want to rule his realm when it was his time and he had renounced his duties in favour of seeking his own fortunes. Percival cursed the day they met, he himself had stuck his hand out with a smile and introduced himself as Percival Graves. At the time he’d thought Abernathy’s eyes had gone wide with admiration, after all Percival was a descendent of one of the Original Twelve and he was also a very important person within MACUSA. But no. He’s just freely given his full name to a fae. Great. The posters were there to remind Abernathy that just because he had Percival’s name didn’t mean he could hold any sway over the man.

Other times when the department collectively indulged in the activity of “protect the precious token human” also played through Percival’s mind. The time he’d been dunked into the Hudson by some crook was a fine time. They told him he’d bumped his head and imagined that Fontaine had turned into a seal that pulled him out of the river. Well, the selkie at least had the good grace to look slightly ashamed when Percival brought that particular incident up.

There was also the matter of Newt. Numerous times Percival had noted that Newt would tap against his teeth or fidget with his mouth near him - especially after sex. He asked once and Newt, still a little dazed from his post coital high had shrugged and muttered about his teeth itching. Now of course Percival understood Newt’s desire to bite him, claim him as his mate. In the privacy of his office Percival let himself wonder whether Newt would still want him. A vampire and a werewolf in love. Ridiculous.

There was also an upside to his human status which Percival oddly misses. On raids there was a certain camaraderie, a close knit team feeling which Percival had always put down to their training and the selection process for aurors. While it hadn’t quite evaporated in the aftermath of Percival’s vampirism it certainly changed. The tension of an impending case was no longer the quiet affair that Percival had grown used to. That silence had been all his aurors tamping down on their instincts to howl (seriously O’Brien, just because there’s no human present now doesn’t mean you can unleash your inner banshee even if you are one), change, morph into their true natures. All that energy now went into bickering, quietly annoying each other with their traits and Percival was tempted on multiple occasions to threaten them with bites. The first time he did they all laughed and jeered at him and Percival fell silent with a pout. Before this all he just had the threaten them with extra paperwork and they shut up. And oh look, that’s still the case! It would seem paperwork was still a terrifying concept no matter whether human or vampire issued the threat.

If there were mutterings that Percival caught about Grindelwald they were quickly hushed until he outright asked. Because it had been something on his mind - how his department of supernatural creatures couldn’t quite figure out something was amiss until a werewolf turned up. And then why they were so quick in finding him after all that. His subordinates looked embarrassed and mumbled about Grindelwald being a skinwalker. Which it would seem are pretty difficult to tell apart from humans unless you’re particularly attuned to the smell of rotting sloughed off skin. Nobody knew quite why Newt seemed to be so attuned and all he would mutter was something about potential mates having several identifying marks and Percival’s were rather conflicting. From Grindelwald’s unmasking onward it was pretty quick work to track down their human.

Newt had been away on another merry chase for some beast in some foreign wilderness. Perhaps it was for the best because as much as Percival tried to get used to the smell of wet dog he couldn’t cope with Newt flinching at the smell of garlic. Of all the disgusting things in his case it seemed that Newt really well and truly was averse to garlic. It wasn’t fair. Percival had even tried to make progress in his own aversion to the smell issue by volunteering at an animal shelter where his main job was to help wash dogs and also walk them when other volunteers were away (which seemed to mostly be on rainy days). On a particularly slow day Percival grumbled to himself about not needing a werewolf in his life - especially one who didn’t even deign to adhere to the cycles of the moon and did his own thing instead. That wasn’t a werewolf in Percival’s eyes, just a changeling. When he’d voiced this to Seraphina she glared at him, signed him up to sensitivity classes and told him never to say that in front of Delgado an actual changeling.

The smell gave Newt away. Long gone were the days when Newt could sneak up on him on silent feet. Now his smell reached Percival before he was even in the department. It still didn’t prepare Percival for the whirlwind contained within a blue coat.

“I missed you.” Newt murmured into his neck, seemingly completely content in being so close to Percival.

“I missed you too.” Percival replied without much thought and brought his arms up around the other man. “You’ll end up smelling of garlic if you’re not careful.”

“Darling, I’ve just spent a month in Italy where they cook everything with garlic. I now love the stuff.”

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt came via tumblr where you can send me ideas too! @ladyoftheshrimp


End file.
